Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: An Diabetus Adventures
by ChadR-2014
Summary: It's 2015 after Garnet's Empire falls, Most american states secedes from America and Former Garnet's Empire for disillusion of American society for many reasons. California is one of them and got most Anti-American hatred from Ex-American states, Calf. are unlikey to get restatehood. And Theodore seems evolved smart and it actually mutated not just chipmunks put humans as well...
1. Part 1 - Simon is Trouble

**This is end of America for next fifty years as some american are abandon their passports, flags burned, new flags to replaced the Americans flag and more because America military failed to protected most of their citizens from Garnet's Crystal Army.**

* * *

Alvin, Simon and Theodore with his adoptive dad are watching the news of the End of Garnet's Empire is falling down as America is mostly dissolved due of that Empire are results of Garnets Crystal Army occupation and American Government banned almost everything due during second civil war after four heroes finally kill Evil mutated Gem Queen Garnet from humanity.

So after they watched the news, They go to sleep at between 9:00PM and 10:00PM, Theodore is somewhat scared and now he developed hatred against Americans people since California secede from America and Once Garnet Empire, Like other 26 states that secede USA and former Garnet Empire they are Unrecognized by American Government and Society put Recognized by their former american states and now observers status by UN five and six months later.

Later at Morning Theodore, Simon, Alvin are going to High School since they need to get High School diploma to passed high school and need finished the world tour without America due to prove their California's nation sovereignty, So Chipmunk's adoptive dad tells them before they go to high school "Screw America, And have nice day kids".

While at school in 8:30AM they pledge allegiance of California before to start the class, While at their first class on California Social Studies as they started Teaching Californian history, While Simon who still denied sometimes the America is mostly not dissolved said "I don't believe is sh*t", Teacher mock "So" and Give him an dentition ticket for Pro-American beliefs again ("As he whining about this before, after California leaves the union".)

As Simon goes to Office just to be punished for being "outdated American Stereotype" again by his teacher, As his adoptive dad heard the trouble on his smartphone at his part-time job as Californian Nationalist Party promoter. In three hours he drive at high school and later walk to office to understand what Simon did, As he want office he sit down and talk of Principal what Simon obliviously did.

For three hours Simon is still denial that America is still mostly not dissolved, He need to accept that Californians are NOT getting Restatehood again in near future, Simon is slowly the understand from his Principal that California is not United States anymore put still think he American not Californian as he keep saiding to himself.

After that talk he will suspended from high school for ten days from his principal until need to accept that he technically Californian and Legal Californian citizen under Nation of California, So after that his adoptive father take Simon to his workplace at Californian Nationalist Party Headquarter to punished him for being denial.

At the place Simon is just have few calls for Membership, Issues and Signs for sales of Pro-Californian nationalism or something about virtually buying California flags for sale that only be available for online, Simon did good and he maybe abandon his belief and denial that he American is over. So after he done his punishment he tells his adoptive dad that he Californian now and America is slowly died anyway.

So after that he and his adoptive dad are heading back home in "Somewhere at LA" while at home Alvin is shocked that Theodore is study and read his homework put he still gain weight by drinking Pepsi at the house's dinning table. As he was tell their adoptive dad and Simon about this, Theodore heard's Alvin from his mental intelligence to exposed the truth that Simon is not only Smart chipmunk in house or world.

Theodore quickly to stop Alvin to not tell his Not chipmunk dad that he now second smartest chipmunk in world, Put Alvin ask "Why not?", Theodore only responded "Not make Simon jealous, That why!", Alvin asks "Fine, just fine"...

So Alvin and Theodore now keep secret from their family and rest the world as they pretend to be lazy and even more fatter as Alvin is slowly getting smart as he also unexplained get smart from he thought be eating junk food as he said?


	2. Part 2 - Chipmunks goes Freddy's pizza

**As Alvin keep a promise that Theodore is now second or maybe third smartest chipmunk of world, And now later Theodore birthday is coming so they planned going to Freddy's Pizzeria with finally add more robots of furfag cartoon from 'Regular Show' with mostly lazy underrated character development and much, Plus the show is just excuse to coming from the creator's furry side.**

* * *

So after Theodore tell Alvin that he now second or third smartest chipmunk in world and Theodore must pretended to be moronic and lazy as possible. While after Simon and their dad come home with Wendy's food and drinks as dinner and they eating as Alvin getting more fatter and Theodore hallucinated to bite their father's arm as mistaken for Chicken nugget their father tell Theodore to stopped biting him, OK as their father said, Theodore responded back OK too.

At their bedroom with chipmunk chicks who they are punished to have heavily Pro-american beliefs and they are suspended from High school for likely eternity for their idiocy, At Theodore bed, Theodore ask himself why he bite his father as he remember that his hand look like Wendy's Chicken nugget.

So as he go to sleep at 10:40Pm for think more why he do that, As Alvin is getting more intelligence and same time want to more vanilla milkshakes and more junk food in same "Dream".

At Saturday morning Theodore, Alvin and Simon are having an oddly normal breakfast of Chocolate Cereal with milk, As they finished their breakfast, Their adoptive father look 'deformed' as he never clean before, Simon as him about his face but he wont be grounded due his semi-egoistical personality.

As later at home for rest of Morning, The adoptive father was in his bathroom in first hours look at his 'deformed' face as smile like manic for no reason as he think is chipmunk did his face like there put his stink is now smell like his adoption sons and daughter as his DNA mutated with some for Chipmunk DNA very slowly since several hours passed.

At noon Their adoptive dad finally come out wearing medical mask, an hat and sunglasses for cover his "Deformity", Theodore tells his dad, Simon and Female chipmunks are going to Freddy's pizzeria with new 'Regular show'-themed robots of Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Thomas with Original robots of Foxxy, Freddy, Purple Rabbit and Transwoman Chick with babe "Eat me" which all original four looked 'creepy'. Put Regular show-themed robots are less creepy put hypocritical metaphor of Creator furry personality on his show.

3:00Pm is passed and their dad is still wearing the medical mask, hat and sunglasses for rest his life, As all the six despite the girls are still trouble for their political beliefs, He the three girls for Theodore b-day at Freddy's pizza place, As all going to the pizza place the kids are going there with new Regular show-theme robots with original creepy robots playing together with kids.

As all heading to the dad's car to the pizza place for Theodore's b-day as they head there, There dad's chipmunk stink the cars as the kids are unaware the smell and the dad's ear are slowly moving to above his forehead for rest of car ride to Freddy's pizza place. And an hour later they are arrived the place to Theodore's b-day.

As their dad are tell the kids to get seats and get some pizza & drinks to Theodore b-day, The dad now feel furry in his face and slowly in his hands as he feared as he look like his adoptive sons and daughters as, as, AS human-chipmunk-like monster and he nearly snap as someone come in and he wear his disguise again to avoid any seen was wrong.

As chipmunk are waiting for their dad and robot to start playing the songs with Regular Show Creator's voice, Theodore smell fishy on both robots on stage that are alive or something as well Regular show-them robot too.

So Theodore pretended ask the family to excuse to restroom and started smell in Robots so what that stink on the robots, As his father is now paranoid they everyone is looking at him because it oblivious disguise to cover is appearance and started eating the pizza, As Simon and Alvin finally notice what going on of this dad.

As Alvin ask their dad why the disguise, Their dad repeats that "I am very ugly and everyone will laugh at me, Alvin" from his dad words. Alvin give his adoptive dad an warning for not give clear straight for why wear that almost failed disguised.

Few people is slowly to smell the chipmunk's father's chipmunk stink, While Simon is finally reached one of the original Robot an the smell is leading to this Robot, As Simon looked inside one of the original robot, He was stocked the smell is that's of children's blood from lost kids of 1987, And humanity is that really stupid to find the lost kids as Simon angry stock that there human child blood in one of Original robots.

And One robot started roar on Simon as they exposed, Simon quickly jumped off the Robot and Several people scream and running away, The chipmunk's father got manic state and bitten four people (An Buddhist African American, 11 year old welsh boy, Scottish White-collar work and White-collar's daughter) on neck like vampire and now they eventually turn to him.

And Theodore scream at both Original Robots & Regular Show-theme Robots is devoted least two people to death and the family escape there alive and never come back, Regular Show creator got sued from event including Chipmunk and start impossibly rumored him as Closeted Furry because for few reasons like why this guy would made as GCI Live-action TV show instead CartoonTV show why (as Writer's note).


	3. Part 3 - Their dad is insane

**So after the event, Alvin father is still slowly into madness from Theodore unknown infection and few people do same result, the slowly turned very likely like their adoptive dad, Insane Human-Chipmunk hybrid with glutton problem.**

* * *

So after the event, Most of Victims of that event sue Freddy's Co. and Turner Company for Robotic Mascots attacking few people and get the kids psychological traumas for most of their lives with several kids went an Catatonic state for next few years or more if they get out of that state.

The Chipmunk kids and oddly their father is still out due he bit few people from his psychotic state put he trying to said sorry in online video chat. Put they may said him back to warned him as they have same problems as they turned 'Deformed' and eventually grow fur around the bodies, and few other chipmunk-like features come weeks later as they go into manic or insanity so much they attack their families or friends they ending up same result which is actually happened.

So an month later, The chipmunk father is still mentally insane and now he gaining weight from his delusions, Simon and he tell the others is now and finally worried of their dad sake and they need them to ether put him to Mental hospital or Wild outdoors, Most them want to send their dad to outdoors just be safe and free from modern civilization put Theodore and Simon want him to Mental hospital from infected more people as some people are turning like their dad.

Simon is better send him to Mental hospital as he used his father's smart phone to get help to moving to LA Mental hospital for his safety and others, Alvin looked at Simon talk to get their dad to that Mental hospital.

Alvin runs to Girls about Simon plan to sending their father into Mental hospital as he tell it, Girls thought Alvin put they quickly understand now and She Alvin (It not that same Alvin, Put an clone ripoff of Alvin as Drag queen) want to prevent their dad from Mental hospital, She Simon finally notice that Alvin is getting fat and he could possibly get Diabetes for chipmunk.

Alvin mad for saying it getting Diabetes, Alvin tell why he Diabetes put Female Theodore is not because of my weight said Alvin, Female Theodore anger backflesh against the idea that she likely get Diabetes and claiming Alvin is "Misogynist" put Alvin counter backflesh for Accusing "Misandrists" (Women who hate guys).

Female Simon nowhere admits they act Misandrist for thinking Alvin abusing Female Theodore, Alvin said K are you on Crack, All Female ripoffs said "Hell no" to make them mad even they admits to be sorry for being Misandrist.

Later as Simon hear the doorbell to see the Mental Ward to talk of his father mental state being crazy and manic for claiming he bite few people due of his mental state, The Mental Ward ask Simon that father victims are goes indeed insane and very indeed attack their families for no reason put possibly of now ever growing insanity and mania state.

"K" Alvin said, We need to send their dad to wild for his former humanity to dead with it.

As they started right now, Alvin and Female Theodore distracted the Mental Hospital Employee driver so they won't let their dad to that place, Is by fart at his face and eat him up the whole thing within 2 minutes and 15 seconds with few people are may heard put refused as they are mean and busy to call help.

And other female ripoffs are eat lots of junk food at kitchen, Their dad and Simon who now infected from being around with Alvin, Are jump up and run to kitchen so they eating and oddly made them smarter due of virus.

Put it acually an trap set up by girls and caputured the father aka Dave into his car and simon yell "Idiots", The girls are angery back give him more food, just more food to move on.

While the Girls are taking Dave the Human-Chimpmunk hybird is take to mental ward's van so just be released into wild, As Female Chipmunks drive off to released him out doors and Simon tell no and returned eating his junk food.

And as Simon never said Dave their dad goodbye and told them the truth that he mutated with Theodore DNA for unknown reason, And the Girls tell Alvin the truth put Alvin already know about it.

Girls repelled K at Alvin, So the female ripoffs now know that Dave and his victim are Human-Chipmunk mutant with Theodore's DNA and it cause an outbreak at Califorina Nation.

So as The chimpunk outbreak is now nearly noticed by Nation of Califorina citizen and most them are not stop it if they really could. So thank lot Theodore for this...


End file.
